Origins
by Kaye Phantus
Summary: Just a description of the OC's in The Brother Chronicles. Oneshot.


Hi again. Just thought you might like to know a little bit more about the Brother Chronicles characters. And why I started this in the first place.

* * *

It all started with a normal, but very exhausting day. I went to bed earlier than normal to get extra sleep. Then I started having the strangest dream. I had landed smack-dab in the middle of my favorite cartoon, Danny Phantom. Even odder was the fact that I was standing across the street from Casper High with a book bag slung over my shoulder. I was wearing an orange T-shirt with a green oblong on the front, a green thumbhole style glove on my right hand and a green tube thing on my left arm, blue jeans, and orange high-tops, my hair tied up in a ponytail with an orange scrunchie.

I decided to just go in. But, when I walked in the front door, something weird happened. A small stream of orange mist escaped my mouth and a chill ran up my spine. That could mean only two things. I was half-ghost and there was another ghost around. That thought left me scratching my head. How was I half-ghost? Where was the other ghost? And why was it orange? Danny's was blue. Then I saw the same thing happening to someone farther down the hall and a light bulb went off in my head. Danny. Of course, why didn't I think of that before? Even so, why did it go off? Ghost sense normally doesn't work on half-ghosts.

With that in mind, I made my way down the hall ready to fight off any type of ghost and found Danny, Sam, and Tucker at their lockers. They were talking about what I could be sure was me. I walked up to them and was about to apologize for scaring them like that, but when Danny turned around, both of our ghost senses went off at the same time. That really startled all three of them. They stand there speechless for a minute, and then Danny says, "You're half-ghost, too?"

"I guess so." I say. "I only found out today. Sorry I scared you guys."

"It's okay. I think we scared you to, so, even?" said Sam. Just then, the bell rings. "Oh great, we'll be late for Lancer's class," she said, "By the way, we never caught you're name."

"Monica. Monica Kaye Phantus, actually, but just call me Kaye." I said automatically, and oddly, seeing as I normally go by Monica. "And according to my schedule, I've got Lancer too."

That's when I woke up.

I have created several adventures for Kaye. One of those is the first time she meets Vlad.

One day, Vlad Masters decided to pay a surprise visit to the Fentons. I'm surprised he ever got back from space after Jack left him there in Phantom Planet. Well, when he wanted to talk to Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and me in private, I knew something was up. Once Vlad had the five of us alone with him, he got right to the point. "Well Daniel" he says, "rumor has it that there's another half-ghost here in Amity Park. Or does your new little friend," he said, looking at me, "not know about your or, should I say, **our** little abnormality?"

"No Vlad, she already knew who we were." said Danny.

"Oh **really**," he said, "She knows who **I **am?"

"Yes, yes I do," I say, "Your full name is Vlad Masters. You are half-ghost, and called Vlad Plasmeus in your ghost state. You hate Danny's dad because one of his ghost zone portals backfired on you, putting you in the hospital for years to come, giving you ghost powers, and keeping you from marrying Danny's mom. You hunt Danny down like Skulker because you have a fruitless dream of having "the perfect half-ghost son", which you went as far as to try and clone Danny to accomplish. And you are a total fruit loop. Need I go on?"

"H-h-h-h-h-how is it that you know this much about me?" asked Vlad all the while trying to stay dignified.

"I do my research." I say, "And I believe you were looking for me?" I say while "going ghost" as Danny puts it.

My ghost outfit's not quite the same as Danny's full body hazmat suit. One difference is that my transformation rings are orange as compared to Danny's white and Vlad's black. My outfit is a long-sleeved, black shirt with a pair of thumbhole-style orange (my favorite color) gloves at the ends of the sleeves and an orange K on the front where Danny has a D; black pants, a pair of knee-high orange sneakers; and an orange cape. Being a fairy-wizard, I also have a magic wand. My normally blond hair with light red highlights is like a many-colored flame that you could hardly call tamed by the black scrunchie in it. The effect is quite stunning. Vlad nearly keeled over after I transformed.

"You're… you're a halfa?" he asked, obviously confused.

"Yeah, I'm a halfa. Who were you expecting, another evil fruit loop?"

"No, just someone… different, that's all."

"Sure…" I say, very sarcastically.

That was the last time Vlad picked on me. He didn't even get to see any of my cool attacks, either. Like pyro(fire)kinesis, wizard powers, fairy magic, owl, cat, and manta ray modes, mergirl forme, and tons of others.

I had several great adventures with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. But I decided it would be more fun if some of my friend could join in. First, I made a character for my best friend, Emily. Then, I made characters for my friends Julian and Adam, because, on the bus to space camp back in October of 08; I had gotten out my notebook to finish coloring Emily's character. I was working on her shirt when Julian looked over at my drawings (he was across the aisle from Emily and me) and said that my artwork was cool and could I do him that way?

Well, I was surprised and flattered. I'm not at all popular among any of the boys; in fact, they try to avoid me if they can most of the time. Nevertheless, Julian and Adam do see me as a real person, not a thing, as some other people do. So I show Julian what I've been doing and he says, "Can you make Adam and me a story for our characters?" and he rattles of all these cool ideas for a story about him and Adam's characters.

After I write all that down, we work on their actual characters. Julian's has a hazmat suit that is half a golden-yellow color and half a dark, almost black gray. His emblem is a completely yellow J. Due to an accident in a battle; he has a mechanical spine with four robotic arms attached. His hair is styled the same way Danny's is, but it's white with a neon yellow lightning-bolt streak running through it. His eyes are a swirly gold and topaz color.

Adam's hazmat suit is almost the same as Danny's, but his suit is red where Danny's is white, and has a red A on the front of it. He has white hair with a red zigzag striping through it. Instead of having regular gloves, Adam has robotic gauntlets and boots, and a belt wired with battery packs that Julian and I alone can recharge for him. He can't operate without battery power, but Julian can power himself with his electricity powers. Being in the same accident as Julian, Adam is half-robot and because of that, his whole right side is made of mechanical parts. He has a robotic eye that has several functions, and the hair on that side of his head is made of white and red colored wire. Both his robot eye and his real eye are red. When he's in his human form, he looks like a complete human, as does Julian.

In their human forms, both have black hair styled exactly like Danny's, but that's where most of the similarities end. Julian has a yellow t-shirt with black cuffs and collar, a black oblong like Danny's on the front, blue jeans, yellow sneakers, yellow highlights in his jet black hair, and (I'm not kidding) the same yellow eyes from his ghost form. Adam has a red t-shirt with black cuffs and collar and has a black oblong on the front, blue jeans, red sneakers, red highlights, and (again, not kidding) the same red eyes from his ghost form. They may sound a little creepy what with the red and yellow eyes, but, even in real life, they're the kind of crazy boys that are always trying to make you laugh, they crack jokes whenever possible. They're real wise guys (laughs).

Emily has a short-sleeved knee-length dress in a deep purple color with pale blue elbow-length gloves, blue knee-length boots, a blue Eon the front, a bluebelt, purple leggings, and a cape that is blue on the inside and purple on the outside. She has blond hair tied up with purple hair ties into two pigtails that stick up at 45-degree angles and blue and purple eyes. In her human form, she wears a white t-shirt with the words "I love horses" on the front, a knee-length denim skirt, tan leggings, and dark brown sandals. She keeps her looooooong blond hair braided and tied with a blue hair tie. She has a very uppity and outgoing personality and is the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

I also did a character for my little brother, Jarret. Half of his suit is blue with a black glove, boot, and half of his belt, while the other side is black with a blue glove, boot, and belt half. His hair stays black and his J. emblem is all blue. In his human form, he looks almost the same as Danny, but he is a little bit shorter, his shirt is blue where Danny's is red, and he has green eyes. His eyes go from green to blue, whereas Danny's go from blue to green. He is an ordinary halfa (if that's an appropriate term) with no special abilities like the rest of us, so he tends to fire off red blasts (highest power blasts!) because he doesn't have other attacks to use power on. (That may be about to change, though. Frostbite thinks he is hydro(water)kinetic, (not cyrokinetic, don't know why) because he's cold all the time.)

* * *

Well, there you are. A detailed description of each character and some humor in there, too.


End file.
